BETA
by WE ARE KARKAT
Summary: fyeo


''SEBASTIAN!'' Ciel shouted from his room, as loud as his weak lungs would let him. He had just had another nightmare.  
''Yes, master?'' Sebastian asked, rushing into Ciel's bedroom rather calmly. Ciel sat upwas sitting up, clutching his duvet to his chest. ''It's back. The nightmare... It's back''

That nightmare was a constant reminder to him of what had happened to his mother and father, and why he was now the Earl of London, at 13 years of age. ''Ah, I see..… Well, unfortunately I have no control over what you dream, master'' Sebastian sighed deeply and then continued, ''Please tTry and get some sleep please. You've woken up from that dream once already, and I highly doubt it will occur again tonight.'' And Wwith that, Sebastian stood up from Ciel's bed, pusheding his long black hair out of his face to reveal, revealing his piercing red eyes, and walked out quietly.

''Good morning, young master. It's time to wake up.'' Sebastian yelled at Ciel, flinging open the curtains, allowing to allow the bright to sun to illuminate the room that had just been enveloped in darkness before. Fresh air wafted through the open window, filling Sebastian's notstrilsnostrils; the feeling of a new day burning through his bones. Ciel abruptly sat up, fastening thean eye patch over his right covenant sealed eye.  
''Good morning, Sebastian.'' He responded quietly, rubbing his bright blue eyes due tto adjust to the sudden brightness of the sun overflowing in his roomnew morning sun, and running a brush through his thick, blue-black hair.  
''Feet please, master.'' The butler said, kneeling down in front of his master, putting to put Ciel's shoes and socks on him. All of a sudden there was a huge crashing sound, followed by a scream. ''Please excuse me master, I will go and sort that out and then bring your breakfast and tea to your office.'' The tall slender man said to the boy, bowing down before him. Ciel nodded and sat back down as his butler walked slowlyglided out of the room, only to be greeted by Mey-Rin, the maid- , in mid air,who was about to crash to the floor. Sebastian quickly caughtskillfully caught her, causing her face to go the same shade of pink as her hair.  
''Uh..… I….. Erm..… I'm sorry! And th-th-thank you for saving me!'' She stuttered, curtseying for him.  
''Be more careful, Mey-Rin. Is Baldroy making the master's breakfast and tea? And wWhat was that horrific crashing and screamingnoise? Where is Finnian? What are you supposed to be doing?'' Sebastian bombarded the already nervous maid with questions.  
''Erm..… I..… Um, I think Baldroy is doing so, Finnian is in the garden, I'm supposed to be cleaning and about the noise..… I..… Erm..… I'm sorry! I erm, fell..… Whilst… erm, cleaning the um, games room..… I went erm, crashing into the um, snooker table and erm, knocked everything over! I came to-'' Sebastian had cut the stuttering, embarassedembarrassed and nervous maid off...  
''I see. Right., Ggo and see if Baldroy is doing as he is supposed to and tell Finnian we need some flowers to set the table with for the guests. He needs to move the table outside as well. I will go and clean up your mess, quickly, go!'' Sebastian said; and with that, Mey-Rin sprinted off.

''Hm., I wonder why she always falls over. Maybe it's those glasses. I shall have to go and buy her another pair sometime soon.'' Sebastian said to himself as he walked out of the games room, checking his silver pocket watch. ''10.37 am, 2 hours and 23 minutes until our guests arrive. I must get Ciel ready and get Baldroyn to make cakes and a nice supper for them.'' Suddenly,With this thought still looming in his mind Sebastian flung his hand up, about 5 inches away from his temple and caughtto catch the dart that had been thrown at him from behind. ''Master, this game will never work, and you should know that by now. Come on, we must go and get you ready.'' He said, smirking whilst and feeling the sharp point of the dart, even tossing it around in his hands a bit.  
''I know, I just wanted to see you if it worked if you were not aware of my presence..… I also wanted to check you still had your demonic powers.'' Ciel responded as he walked towards his butler and took the dart back. ''The demonic powers will never leave me. After all, I am one _hell_ of a butler!'' Sebastian said with a wink. The two of them then proceeded to walked down the hallway and into the young Earl's bedroom. ''Isn't it hard, master? Being only 13 and becoming an Earl?'' Sebastian asked his master. ''I was 10. Remember that.. And no, it is not hard, seeing as I have the contract and you, Sebastian.'' He replied, letting the man tie a bow from the ribbon around his collar. Then, tWith that, the butler proceeded to go and collect the eEarl's breakfast and tea.

''FINNIAN! We need flowers! Quickly! It's Sebastian's order! I mustn't let him down!'' Mey-Rin shouted frantically at the young gardener , Finnian, whilst running towards him frantically, managing to regain her balance after nearly falling over the hosepipe. The sudden smell of fresh flowers surged through the air and made her stagger back. ''It smells divine out here!'' She cried joyfully.  
''It's so obvious to us all that you have taken a fancy to him, Mey. You shouldn't deny it anymore, and yes, it does smell lovely out here, thank you for the compliment.'' The young boy replied, grinning and starting toed gathering various red and white flowers that merged into each other perfectly.  
''Th-th-that is _not_ true, Finnian! How dare you! Now, give me those flowers!'' Mey-Rin yelled at Finnian, who was putting five red clips into his blonde hair, green eyes focusing on opening each clipone.  
''No, I shall take them. You go and do your next errand or clean.'' he replied, starting to walk quickly into the mansion.  
''You are so rude Finnian!'' Mey-Rin yelled, running past him and falling over yet again in the process. The gardener sniggered under his breath and walked into the dining room, where he saw Sebastian.  
''Mey-Rin is pretty much obsessed with you, Sebastian.'' He said to the butler, laughing a sparkly laugh.  
''Well, what can I say? I am one _hell_ of a butler, after all.'' He responded. Finnian picked up the whole table, with the plates, glasses, cutlery and condiments and all,on it and placed it outside.  
''You're not happy about having to teach Grell to become as great a butler as you, are you?'' The young boy asked Sebastian while setting out some spare cutlery on the table.  
''Finnian, you are incredibly strong in a non-natural way, it's like asking you to teach people to become as strong as you - it's impossible. Therefore, no. I am not happy about it, but it is the young masters order so I am obligated to fulfill it.'' The butler responded. He then pulled out the pocket watch and checked the time. ''1pm. O, our guests are here., I shall go and let them in. You, Baldroy and Mey-Rin are to line up next to the stairs and greet them with a bow.w, okay?'' He ordered, and walked out, just as the doorbell rang. He, and opened the door.  
''Lady Elizabeth, Grell, welcome! Please, come in. I shall take you to the master now, if you would be so kind as to follow me.'' He said to the guests, bowing down before the girl, aged around 13, who was wearing a bright pink, frillyfrilly, bright pink dress. And with that, tThey walked down to the room where Ciel was sitting, with a chess board set up in front of him.  
Meanwhile, Mey-Rin, Finnian and Baldroy were standing to one side of the stairwell discussing who they just saw. ''L-l-lady Elizabeth? She is absolutely beautiful! Who is she? What is she doing here?'' Mey-Rin asked the two boysmales, one of which took the cigarette he was smoking out of his mouth to respond.  
''She is Ciel's cousin, she has a right to be here.'' He said. That was Baldroy the chef of the Phantomhive household. He brushed his dirty blonde hair out of his face and put hispopped the cigarette moodily back in his mouth.  
''Correct,'' Sebastian said as he walked out of the kitchen with a tray of tea and fresh cake. The three young servants inhaled deeply to try and get a smell of the cake, which looked and moist and dainty, and smelt like fresh tangerines. ''She is also his fiancefiancé. An Earl must marry someone of equal significance, therefore they are very well suited to each other, as she is the only lady of equal significance that is close to his age.'' He finished and walked strode silently into the room that Ciel and his guests were in.

''So, what brings you here?'' Ciel asked Lady Elizabeth, whilst looking at her blonde hair, which was in ringlets. Sebastian had just taken Grell to begin his butler training, so they were alone.  
''I just wanted to see my fiance! Is that not allowed?'' She responded, with a pout, moving one of her Bishops and then diverting her big blue eyes to Ciel.  
''Hmm... Checkmate.'' He said blankly, moving his Queen and winning to win the game.  
''You're so amazing Ciel!'' She cooed at her future husband.  
''Not really..'' He responded.  
''Ciel, I want to dance! I gave Sebastian some clothes to put on your bed and some decorations to decorate the main hall with!'' And at that moment, Sebastian walked in, Grell by his side.  
''Yes, she did. You can't turn down an offer like that from a lady!'' He exclaimed. The Earl scowled at his butler, but got up and made his ways to his room, with both butlers in tow.

''Sebastian, I don't want to do this! I can't dance! Call me a teacher of some sort!'' Ciel yelled at Sebastian. The butler then proceeded to checkchecked his pocket watch.  
''We do not have enough time to call someone. I shall have to teach you!'' He responded calmly. They begun their quick lesson.  
''Smile, master.'' The butler told the Earl. The, his response was very cold and sullen. sullen and brooding.  
''No, I don't smile.'' Sebastian sighed. After around 20 minutes, Ciel had learnt one dance and began to getgot dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He realized was beginning to see how much he looked like his father. Twiddling the bright blue sapphire ring he had on his thumb that had been passed down through to each Earl of the Phantomhive familyPhantomhive crest on his finger, he walked towards the stairs. When he got to the top hHe gasped.  
''WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY HALL?'' He screamed, he had pure venom in his tone of voice.  
''I decorated it especially for our dance! Don't you like it?'' Lady Elizabeth said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
''I'M NOT A GIRL FOR GOD SAKES! IT'S ALL PINK! TAKE IT DOWN, NOW!'' He screamed. Lady Elizabeth started wailing and so Finnian went over to her in a bid to try and cheer her up. After a while, Ciel calmed down. Sebastian played the violin whilst Grell sung and Ciel had his dance with Lady Elizabeth, keeping quiet the whole time. As soon as it was over, he left her and went up to his office. Lady Elizabeth- refusing to leave him in peace- promptly followed, while and Sebastian went to make them the finest tea he could find in the kitchen. ''Master and his fiancefiancé are strangely amusing together, don't you agree Baldroy?'' He asked the chef, smiling lightlysmirking vaguely. Walking to Ciel's office, he heard a bang. _G__osh, could__Could__ those two be any louder playing such a simple game as chess?_ He thought to himself. As he opened the door, he found the window open with Ciel and Lady Elizabeth nowhere to be seen. ''Shit, Now where did those brats go? The tea is going to get cold.'' And with that, he walked out calmly to go and look for tutted quietly, then turned to begin his search.


End file.
